Festive Lights
by theClosetPoet7
Summary: She's been looking forward to their first date. It just so happened to be on Christmas Eve. [AU]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII

**Notes:** A Gift for Misakuh for the Secret Santa Event in Final Heaven Discord

* * *

**Festive Lights **

by theClosetPoet7

Summary: She's been looking forward to their first date. It just so happened to be on Christmas Eve. [AU]

* * *

She was so nervous this morning, getting up in the early hours, making two attempts to bake the perfect batch of chocolate chip cookies for Cloud. He had mentioned that when they were in high school together, he secretly wanted to receive sweets from her and only her after their home economics class.

Tifa had been too shy to give it to her childhood friend, even if she had thought of him while baking. And though she had packed the treats for him specifically, she couldn't help but feel discouraged when a flock of girls had come running to the Kendo club's captain, bombarding him with cookies.

Back then, they never knew about each other's feelings, always failing to get the timing right. Missed opportunities of confessions on Valentines day, playing Romeo and Juliet in their school play only for her to accidentally bump his head as he was coming in for the kiss.

She'd once dressed up in a blue floral kimono for the fireworks festival, making plans to go watch it with him and the rest of their friends. Tifa could swear that they were about to hold hands while the lights painted the sky, yet they were interrupted when Zack, his best friend, had let out a victory yell when Aerith agreed to go out with him.

Yes, they had wasted so many years secretly pining after each other, years of fluttering hearts and hidden agonies which culminated in a night of silent admissions of requited love under the most beautiful stars she's ever seen, or maybe it was his ocean blue eyes that were the most beautiful. She doesn't quite remember. All she recalls is receiving a text from Cloud Strife on the eve of her twentieth birthday and opening her window to see her long-time crush, standing next to his motorcycle and waiting for her to come down.

The words "I like you" had meant the world to her and all she could do was say it back through her tears of happiness and accepting his extended hand toward her in agreement to officially become his girlfriend.

And now here she was, festive lights surrounding her while she stares in awe at the large Christmas tree situated at the very heart of Tokyo, absentmindedly admiring the view.

"Tifa!"

The brunette is stunned to see her boyfriend already standing there in his long trench coat, shyly smiling at her and walking up to meet her halfway.

Fluffy white snow falls delicately around them and she couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm at the sight of her handsome first love.

"You're... not late."

She jokingly gasps.

The blond had a knack for being late although it was to no fault of his own. Cloud Strife always seemed to get into some kind of predicament. She remembers fondly how he was once tardy because he had spotted her pet cat wandering the streets one day.

Sweet.

He is too sweet.

"Wouldn't want to ruin our first date."

She blushes at this. She honestly still can't believe they're official now. And spending Christmas together at that. It felt too surreal.

"Merry Christmas, Cloud." She presents her gifts in front of him, the paper bag full of the goodies she made as well as a navy blue scarf she bought with her part time job salary.

He smiles gently and smirks at the fact that she totally looks nervous. Her boyfriend places the handle over his forearm and motions for her to come closer.

In an act of tenderness that manages to surprise her, he plants a soft kiss on her forehead and says.

"Thank you."

She's about to pull away because her heart can't possibly take this kind of affection but he catches her wrist and fumbles with something in his pocket.

"I got something for you, too."

"Oh?"

"Close your eyes."

She does.

He hooks something around her right wrist and snaps it in place.

Tifa opens her eyes and gasps at how pretty the bracelet looks. It was a Pandora piece, a silver chain with a charm in it.

A star.

"I'll add more in time."

It's such a meaningful gift. One that held a promise for the future. She grins wide and gives him a hug, happily thanking him for the generous gift.

It is then when she suddenly realizes the spot they were standing in. There is an archway in the park with a mistletoe hanging over then. She pulls away and coughs into her hand, pointing above. Cloud looks up and instantly turns red.

"Do you..."

"Yes."

She's sure she wants her first kiss to be with him. He has a hand over his chin, refusing to meet her eyes and it is quite obvious to her that he had not expected it to happen so soon. Then, as if he has suddenly found the courage, Cloud steps closer and cups her cheek.

"Promise not to head butt me again like last time?"

They laugh together, joyful chuckles shaking their bodies until Cloud leans in and finally kisses her.

And Tifa thinks, as they separate to take a breath, that this night is absolutely perfect. Perfect. He grabs her hand in his and leads her through the city, taking her out on the first of their many dates.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this! :D


End file.
